Canciones
La discografía de BTS no solo se limita a los singles, mini-álbumes y álbumes publicados bajo la empresa Big Hit, sino que, mediante el transcurso desde el pre-debut hasta la actualidad, el grupo ha demostrado sus capacidades de producción, composición, escritura de letras y presentaciones en vivo de diversos temas, llendo desde canciones publicadas antes de debutar como grupo, pasando por mixtapes, discografías en otros países, re-publicaciones de algun álbum, covers etc. Advertencia Las canciones a presentar no estan en un orden cronológico preciso, debido a que estas han sido borradas o vueltas a publicar en distintas fechas. Pre-Bangtan Canciones realizadas como el antiguo proyecto Bangtan Sonyeondan. * We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 * Hook (가요) Pre-Debut Rap Monster * Favorite Girl * Where U At * Expensive Girl * Rap Monster * Glory * Fuck Crockroachez (w/Nasceo) * You (w/Primary, Kwon Jin Ah) * Thinking Bout U * Regular Girl * RAP (w/Kim Gyeong Deok) * 7Dayz (w/Popinjay) * Rolling (w/Suprema,Marvel.J,Kyum2) * 94 Born to a group rap (w/삼순,윤달,Suprema,Kyum2,LUPE,Wildbuck) * The Swagger (w/Suprema,Kronic Flow,Kyum2 (Slamed by Loco"S")) * Kanji Player (간지플레이어) (w/TANGENT) * Check the voice (w/라이머, 문화의사대, Black $heep, rap k.o, 문스피어,Kwind, TL, 몽숭이, Star Yankie, 찌질보이, 대포, BLAGI ) * Listen To Me (일단 들어봐) * Recordings (녹음물) (w/Uglyduck) * La La La (w/201호, 이얀) * Monterlude * Canción Sin Título (1 y 2) * Too Much * Something * Unpack Yor Bags (w/DJ Soulscape) * Illest Bitch * Naa * Tipsy (w/Supreme Boi) * You Can't Do That (w/Supreme Boi, i11evn, Marvel J, Kyum2) * Collabo (콜라보) * Dreamin * SEVENTEEN * Suicide Suga * 518 062- D-TOWN (Prod. Suga (Gloss)) * Dream Money * Diss * Swagger * All I Do Is Win J-Hope * Animal (w/Jo Kwon) * You're My Friend (w/Lee Seung Gi) BTS * A Typical Trainees Christmas * Adult Child (S, RM, J) * Re (재 ) (w/Lee Jeong Kim) * LOVE U, HATE U (w/2AM) * Bad Girl (w/8eight,GLAM) * Stupid Woman (w/Kan Mi Youn) * A Song that Will Make You Smile (w/lee seung gi) * Trouble (RM,J) * Born Singer * Satoori Rap (JH,RM.S ver) * School of Tears (S,J,RM) Debut Rap Monster * Let's Introduce BANGTAN ROOM * RM Freestyle * RM Freestyle 2 * RM Freestyle 3 * RM Freestyle 4 * Change (w/Wale) * Buckubucku (w/MFBTY) * Fantastic (w/Many Ventrice) * K'HAWAH (w/Jimin (AOA), IRON) * Converse High (solo ver.) * Always * Champon (remix) (w/Fall Out Boy) * RM (mixtape) Suga * It Doesn't Matter * Wine- SURAN ft.Changmo (Prod.Suga) * If I Get Drunk Today-SURAN (Prod.Suga) * Agust D (mixtape) J-Hope * 1 VERSE Jin * I Love You * Mom Jungkook * Lost Stars * SOFA * If You * We Don't Talk Anymore (JK solo ver) * Purpose * Nothing Like Us * Working * PAPER HEARTS * 2U V * Someone Like U BTS Canciones * BTS 'kkulFM 06.13' Christmas Special (Voice Radio) * So 4 More * A Typical Idols Christmas * 95 Graduation (V/JM) * You're My (J,JM,JK,V) * Beautiful (JH,JM,JK,V) * Changmin's Music Plaza Logo Song R&B ver * Changmin's Music Plaza Logo Song R&B ver 2 * Changmin's Music Plaza Logo Song Hip Hop ver (RM,JH,S,J) * We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (4 BEGINS RUFF) * Christmas Day (JK,JM) * We Don't Talk Anymore (JK, JM ver.) * Fools (RM,JK) * Waterfalls (RM,JK) * Like a Star (RM,JK) * Graduation Song (JH,JM,JK) * Even If I Die, Its You (J,V) * So Far Away (J,JK,S ver.) * Dance Break Practice Song (RM,S) * Hug Me (V,JH) * I Know (RM,JK) * 4 O CLOCK (RM,V) * Come Back Home (Seo Taiji cover.) * I Was Able to Eat Well (S,JH) (HOMME cover) * Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) (w/THANH BUI) * Otsukare Samadeshita (S,JH) Álbumes * 2 COOL 4 SKOOL * O!RUL8,2? * SKOOL LUV AFFAIR * DARK & WILD * The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1 * The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.2 * The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever * WINGS * YOU NEVER WALK ALONE * LOVE YOURSELF: HER * 2 COOL 4 SKOOL / O!RUL8,2? (JP ver.) * THE BEST OF 防弾少年団 -JAPAN EDITION- * THE BEST OF 防弾少年団 -COREA EDITION- * YOUTH * WAKE UP * Crystal Snow * Chi, Ase, Namida * RUN -Japanese Ver- * I NEED U -Japanese Ver- * FOR YOU * Danger -Japanese Ver- * Boy In Luv -Japanese Ver- * No More Dream -Japanese Ver- Curiosidades * Rap Monster fue el miembro más activo antes del debut como rapero undergorund bajo el nombre "Runchuranda" * Probablemente, asi como el grupo oficial presento antes de su debut canciones en sub-unidades como "Beautiful", "Adult Child" entre otros, el grupo original pudo haber hecho canciones en colaboración con otros miembros como We Are Bulletproof, con el fin de promocionar el que era el primer proyecto de BTS. * No fue hasta 2014 que el grupo debutó en Japón con el single "No More Dream", expandiendo su carrera hacia el país e incluso creando canciones exclusivas como FOR YOU y I Like It pt. 2. * Suga, antes bajo el nombre de "Gloss" (Yoongi en ingles) formó parte de una crew llamada "D-Town". * J-Hope, quien no tenía experiencia en rapeo, partició en un grupo de street dance underground llamado "NEURON", no fue hasta acercarce el debut que apareció en canciones junto a Jo Kwon. * Jimin no ha hecho ninguna actividad en solitario fuera de los álbumes oficiales. * Jungkook es el miembro que más covers en ingles ha realizado * Para un episodio de BTS BON VOYAGE, jungkook, Jin, J-Hope y V pasearon por donde se encontraban con el grupo por hawaii colocando musica de los miembros y molestandose entre ellos (para j-hope colocaron 1VERSE, para suga It Doesnt Matter, para Rap Monster Change, y para Jin colo caron I Love You) * Desde antes de su debut ya colaboraban con otros grupos relacionados con la empresa (como 2AM o GLAM) * Hasta ahora hay 3 canciones terminadas en "Girl" de Rap Monster: ** Regular Girl ** Favorite Girl ** Expensive Girl Categoría:BTS